


Health and fire

by Hulahoops



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Pyro decides he needs to feel pyros body against his.
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 11





	Health and fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think pyro/medic is very very cute and I hope you do too!

The medic knew how he got into this position, he was a big man, a strong man.

He was on top of pyro as it squirmed and warbled underneath him on his bed. He was was in a soft fluffy red onesie that had one of those buttoned buttflaps, but he was still wearing it's mask.

Pyro had been giving him signs for a while, and overloading his phone with funny emojis he thought the good doctor would love. Medic found it adorable and found it very fun to give the pyromaniac little pinches that made him squeel delighted.

Pyro was busy flapping his hands against his chest telling him something

"Habba!! Haa habba ha!!"

"Oh really? "

"Haa! Haha!!!"

He knew pyro needed responses to what he said and he also suspected he was telling him about the shows he was watching with scout that he really enjoyed.

Medic could easily tell the chunky man under him wasn't wearing underwear. His pussy was soaked and the scent was filling the doctors nose ,his big hand pinched the inside of pyros thigh cutting him off.

"Hee! Heez Mada Badda!!!"

"What ,did that hurt? Hmm what if I did again? What if I did that till you cried? Or would you cum first?"

He lowers himself against pyro,only wearing his boxers since the other man crawled into his bed giggling.

Pulling his boxers off untill he was stark naked, he presses his cock against the man's clothed pussy. Staining the fabric more he can hear chirps and moans coming from him.

Pre-cum is drizzling onto the from of the pajamas as he rocks again the wet fabric, the mittened hands wrapped around his back.

"Uuuuuhhh ,aaaaah! Gaaaaooooo!"

"Yea I bet you like that don't you mein bitch, you want the doctors thick German cock don't you? Tell me you want the doctors cock!"

Pyro made a lot of positive noises, he was very very loud about this but so was the medic. He also had leaned the signs for more and no more, he was very enthusiastic with signing more.

Medic grabbed the flap and ripped it open revealing pyros Hairy wet pussy. Medic pushed three fingers into him and started pumping and a brain melting pace. 

"AAAAAAAAH!! BABBBBAAA!! MO! MO!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he shoved his thumb up his asshole causing the man to arch his back as he squirted all over the doctors hand. White cum leaking out of him   
, Medic coated his dick with it he also grabbed the lube as he was coating himself in it he kissed against the man's neck.

In fact he decided to bite him through the red fabric hard, again and again he did this till he could hear pyro gasping underneath him. Only then does he sink himself into the wet hot hole.

Medics dick is massive just like he is, thick and long with veins running along it. It's uncut , about as wide as a soda can, the head is a fat mushroom of a beast.

But he is efficient and determined, he presses himself against and pushed till his head pops in. Pyro isn't tight he made sure of that, but compared to his cock his walls stretch around him like this is the first time anythings ever entered him.

And medic knows it isn't.

Pyro is howling like a bitch in heat as he sinks himself into the wonderful heat, listening to pyros jumbled mess of things that sounds like begging, that sounds like sobs of pleasure. He's got his legs wrapped around the medic, and he only halfway in him.

He sinks the rest of the way down, letting pyro get used to the feeling as he lets out a shaking breath

His balls pressed against pyros hole,he can feel the slick wetness dribble out.

"Are you ready bitch?"

"Mmph mmmmph!!"

LOUDER I want everyone to know who owns this pussy!!"

He slaps pyro against his masked face, the man's legs tighten against him.

"MMMMM AGA!!! ABBBAAA!!"

The dangerous doctor pulls halfway out and slams back in, setting the pace, he has pyros legs over his shoulders bending the man in half. 

Its pitch black and silent in his room of all other noises except the deep moans of the doctor and the high pitched squeels of his little fuck pig.

And the slap of skin and skin, so wet and needy. The rythen is fast and hard as he carves his name with his cock into pyro, he hits his cervix no problem.

He hits every spot again and again untill pyro begs the best he can to get medic to know he wants the man to cum in him.

Pyro twitches and howls as he cums on his cock, medic not stopping his brutal pace even as the man's walls tighten and contract around him. 

Every thrust pulls wetness out, the wet plapping noise just further encouragement for him.

"You want me to cum in you, you want me to get you pregnant? Huh is that it pyro, you want me to be your breeding stud? Look at you, tell the doctor you need his seed!"

"Yeeeeeessss!! AAAAAAAAH, puh puh puh!! "

Yea medic couldn't take the disabled man's begging, it sent him over the edge, making him fuck into pyro as hard as he can.  
Untill he has his hips connected to the other man and he's looking into the lenses of the mask, into his eyes.

He cums so hard, pyros head lols with the intense heat of the loads of cum filling him, whimpering as his thighs twitch. His pussy feels so full and sensitive but he doesn't try to stop medic when his starts rubbing his clit fast and hard.

Under the mask his eyes roll to the back of his head as he cums again, his pussy clenching around the fat cock still in him. 

Slowly medic pulls out and admires his work as cum pours out of his lover's gaping hole, twitching and clenching around nothing.

He pulls the shorter man into his arms,knowing pyro doesn't care about the mess at all and just wants to be in his arms.

He pulls the blankets over them and pyro is already asleep against his chest, snoring away. Medic chuckles and kisses the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated!


End file.
